wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nightsplatter/Darkhope
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Glory's Magical Death Spit |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Ice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Snow |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Cheetah |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Heartache |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 15 years |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | N/A |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | IceWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | Trying to not kill anyone |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | The Ice Kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Mother; Guidinglight(Deceased); Father; Shiver; Sibling(s); Nightlight(brother deceased); Icejaw (sister deceased) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Friends |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Darkhope |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Cold, snow, swimming |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Heat, fire, dry |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Frostbreath, cold scales |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Soulripper |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | N/A |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Everything hurts; yet nothing, not even pain, can fill the abyss inside me." |} Nightsplatter/Darkhope is an OC of Glory's Magical Death Spit do not use her without GMDS's permission. Appearance Nightsplatter is an Ice/Night hybrid, though she is 75% Ice and only 25% Night. She looks like an IceWing in her build, but some NightWing shows in her coloring. She is a sparkling white, with pale blue markings near her spines, and white wings with black markings that seem to be raining upwards, similar but not the same as, Whiteout. She has a black diamond near her eye, like a deformed teardrop but cannot read minds or see the future. Her eyes are black like an IceWing's but have a dark blue cat's eye pupil. She has a normal spiked IceWing tail but all her spikes are black with a deep blue sheen. She has a spike crest near her horns that is the same color as her tail spikes. Her IceWing spike mane is also the color of her tail spikes. The underside of each scale looks gold, so when her scales catch the sunlight they flash gold. Her claws are serrated like a normal IceWing but are black. Her underbelly is a light blue. She can blow smoke from her nose and mouth, but can't use fire. She does have frost-breath and the cold IceWing scales. Sometimes Darkhope will have crying fits, each tear standing for somedragon she killed. They sometimes follow her into Nightsplatter form and will last for days. Weapon Nightsplatter's weapon is a rapier called Soulripper. The rapier has a blue hand guard, a black blade with it's name carved in gold on one side, and blood red on the other. The handle is an icy blue. The blade claims someone every few years, and claims someone else when it grows bored. It can be summoned by the adopted dragon at the cost of a little sanity, if you call it too much you go insane. Soulripper is still with Nightsplatter, it has remained with her longer than any known dragon. (It must be greatly amused by her.) When holding the blade, dragons often get altar egos that only surface when holding Soulripper. The blade always remains sharp enough to cut through any scale, even if it should be very dull. Personality Nightsplatter is very sweet. She wants to help everydragon she can. Nightsplatter holds deep love and loyalty to her family and friends. She will stop at nothing to help them when they are in need. She loves meat and will only eat plants when she really has to. Nightsplatter loves to swim, be it in an ocean or river. Nightsplatter laughs easily and does whatever, and is only slightly stubborn. On the other talon, Darkhope, the altar ego she developed, is cruel and calculating, and loves gore and death. Darkhope is a very tough opponent in battle, and she wont hesitate to kill, even if it is someone she loves. After Darkhope kills someone and is turned back to Nightsplatter, Nightsplatter falls into a deep pit of grief for everything that Darkhope has done. Fan Fictions Some fanfics she's in: http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Shadows_and_Secrets Trivia *Nightsplatter is based off of the good side of another OC *Soulripper was made while messing around in the canon wiki's chat *The name Darkhope was created because of the really messed up hopes Darkhope had *Originally Nightsplatter went insane and became Darkhope, rather than Darkhope being an altar ego *Soulripper can penetrate any armour *Soulripper is possessed Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters